Marie Sherwood
Marie Sherwood is a friend of Gwen Ericsson and employee of Pegasys. History After college, she started a company called Pegasys with her best friend, Gwen Ericsson. Gwen worked on building the technology while Marie used her business experience to sell the company to Phillip Thompson in order to get them the money to keep working. Phillip Thompson and Marie Sherwood came to AVI, wanting to hire them. They refused to say what they wanted until AVI signed a non-disclosure agreement. Once that was done, they showed a video of Gwen, who had disappeared after developing THRUsight, a technology that allowed rescuers to locate victims after natural disasters. They worried that Gwen had been kidnapped by their competitors, who wanted to weaponize THRUsight. Marie privately told Alice that Gwen had a history of disappearing when she couldn't solve problems, which is why she hadn't starting looking until Gwen had been missing for four days. They found that Gwen had taken an exit in her car to a hiking trail, so they asked Marie if Gwen had a favorite. Sophie, Danny, and Shawn found Gwen's car there, without her laptop. They started walking the trail, where they found human remains matching Gwen. Shortly after they found the body, Gwen's laptop came back online and despite it masking its location, Sophie was able to track it to a single block. They went to the house where they believed the laptop was and broke in. They found the laptop uploading something. Believing it was uploading the software to their competitor, Alice unplugged it and took the laptop. As they left the house, they were rammed by a car and the driver tried to take the laptop. They resisted and found out it was Gwen. They talked to Gwen and she said they couldn't give THRUsight back to Phillip because he was selling it to terrorists. She and Marie had first sold it to him on the condition he'd tell them everyone he sold it to. She kept track of black market sales, looking for THRUsight and found it on a site dedicated to illegal weapon sales. Her plan was to disappear with the software. She didn't tell Marie because she didn't want Marie to have to lie for her. They found an online sale of THRUsight themselves and traced it back to Phillip Thompson and his company, Olympic Edge. They decided to give Phillip the software back, but then pose as an online bidder for the technology. Dao made the exchange with Phillip's men and they were shocked to see that Marie was involved. Marie, Phillip, and the others were arrested. Relationships Friendships She and Gwen Ericsson met in college and became friends. When they graduated, Marie and Gwen started a company, Pegasys. Gwen developed the technology while Marie used her business experience to sell their company to Olympic Edge to get the financial support they needed to keep working. Career She worked for Pegasys, which was owned by Olympic Edge. Notes and Trivia *She has an MBA from Stanford. Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Clients